


Something Good Can Work

by lumovr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal in Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumovr/pseuds/lumovr
Summary: Will's left the FBI, and now he just spends his days reading books that Hannibal buys for him.And Hannibal buys a lot of books for him.





	

The days where the sun’s out, and the particles of dust floats brightly through the rays of sunshine; those are Will’s favorite days. Everything feels old and antique, the many books on the shelves showing the years of collection and caring. Some had thin lines of white on the binding, having been opened countless times now by him. And some were brand new, the binding never having even been cracked but soon would be. That’s how he spent his days, huddled to a corner of the office and his nose stuck in between the lines. 

 

Hannibal always bought books. Wherever he was, whenever it was, if there were books to buy, he’d buy them. But they weren’t for him, he just loved seeing the look on Will’s face when he saw that there would be new knowledge for him to devour, because Will consumes books like water. 

 

So that’s how they work. Hannibal buys him books, and Will keeps him company in his office through long nights, reading them and telling the other stories within the pages. His days of being a police officer and detective are over. The nightmares and haze that use to cloud his mind are gone, and he spends the free time doing whatever the hell he wants, no longer shackled to chains of regret and fear. 

 

Okay, maybe the memories of those days are still connected to him, but he doesn’t have to be reminded of it with every breath, like when he worked with Jack. Hannibal was beside him everyday, no longer as just a therapist recruited by the FBI, but as a friend, a partner, someone who he could talk to without having to set up appointments. Besides the mini library, Will thinks that, that’s the best part about spending his days with him: the endless conversations. 

 

They talk of many things, mostly about the book that Will is currently reading, and the patients that come into Hannibal’s office, because screw patient/doctor confidentiality. There wasn’t anything they didn’t talk about, from the weather, to the shadows underneath Will’s eyes after a particular week of bad dreams and memories. They want to know everything about each other, and though it’s been years since- whatever this is, because they never really stopped drawing the line between doctor and friend (and something more), it kind of just disappeared, having been crossed somewhere between Virginia and Florence- they still find new things to tell each other, to learn about each other, to love about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kinda stupid, but I kinda just slapped it onto there and I think it's pretty darn cute.


End file.
